The present invention relates to a portable, manually-guided implement having a motor housing in which is disposed an internal combustion engine as a drive means for a tool or the like. The implement also has a carburetor as well as, upstream thereof, an air filter chamber that accommodates an air filter, whereby the air filter chamber is provided with a cover element in which is disposed at least one air inlet opening for the entry of combustion air.
Portable, manually guided implements having an internal combustion engine that serves for driving a tool are known, for example, as power chain saws, brush cutters, cut-off machines, drills, or the like. The combustion air that is required for the internal combustion engine is cleaned in an air filter in order to prevent the carburetor and/or the cylinder from becoming dirty. In this connection, the filter element is placed in an air filter chamber that is closed off by a removable cover element in order to be able to open the filter chamber for the purpose of cleaning and/or exchanging the filter insert. Such a cover element is conventionally provided with slits that serve as an inlet opening for the combustion air into the air filter chamber.
Depending upon how the implement is handled by the operator, it is possible that the air inlet openings in the cover element unintentionally become covered without the operator noticing that this has happened. This leads to too little or even no combustion air being drawn in any longer, and hence to a shutdown of the internal combustion engine.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to improve an implement of the aforementioned general type in such a way that an adequate supply of combustion air into the air filter chamber is always ensured.